Minimen
The Minimen are non-recurring characters in the series of educational videos by EdukayFUN. Description The Minimen are a banana-and-apple-loving quartet that first appeared in a sequel to Surprise Eggs - EdukayFUN. They have a capsular morphology with yellow skin, broad triangular noses, rectangular mouths and bulging brown eyes of various size, shape and number. They wear black bowler hats and what appear to be green pants. They are gifted vocalists with perfect pitch, allowing them to expertly harmonize when performing song and dance routines. Analysis Identity Clues as to the identity of the Minimen were revealed in advance of the video release, in an email replying to a scientist's inquiry, telling them these creatures are new, strange, different sort of critters albeit their full identity was not disclosed at the time, leading to rampant speculation in the research community. However, the researchers failed to correctly predict the identity of the Minimen, resulting in a period of collective shame and self-loathing. Since then, the saccharology community has recalibrated it's self-perception, and has downgraded it's estimation of its expertise on the subject of EdukayFUN. The minimen are first seen emerging in rapid succession from a yellow egg during a scientific investigation into the content of eggs. Scientists have observed that their body shapes are curiously similar in color and shape to the egg from which they emerged, including, apparently, a bipartite construction consisting of a yellow (top) section and a green (bottom) section. In one scene, Ulsa is seen to emerge from one of the minimen—this is reminiscent of her first appearance in Surprise Eggs - EdukayFUN, where she sprang forth from a blue egg. They conclude that the minimen are themselves eggs. Other scientists reject this theory—they argue that eggs do not sing and dance, nor do they eat apples and bananas. Further, they point out that eggs have never in their natural environment been observed to wear bowler hats. Invoking Occam's razor, they counter that the minimen are simply small men with yellow, spherocylindrical bodies and green pants, who have banded together as an entertainment troupe and advocate for the frequent consumption of apples and bananas. Proponents of these opposing theories have been noted to unleash a torrent of obloquy, and have occasionally resorted to physical violence, in their attempts to persuade their opposers of the correctness of their respective theories. Diet and Behavior The Minimen are assumed to have a diet consisting solely of fruit. Despite this, many researchers are hesitant to refer to them as frugivores on the grounds that the Minimen seem to subsist exclusively on two fruits: apples and bananas. These fiber-rich fruits are lauded by the Minimen for their delicious taste and nutritional benefits. When seeking to obtain these revered fruits, researchers noted that the critters may even go as far as to steal them from others in their own group, the acquisitions then stockpiled for later consumption. Minimen are very possessive over their supply, however, and will often retaliate against potential larcenists by throwing fruit at their heads in shocking displays of aggression. Prosocial or altruistic behaviors such as sharing are not actively practiced amongst the Minimen. Resemblance to Minions The Minimen are similar in appearance to Minions, yellow fictional characters from the Despicable Me and Minions movie franchises. Both Minimen and Minions are known to be fond of bananas. The resemblance has led some researchers to speculate that the Minimen are, in fact, Minions that are participating in cameo appearances in the EdukayFUN video series. Trivia "Minimen" is a portmanteau of "mini" (small in size) and "men" (masculine adults). The singular usage of the term, then, may be "miniman," although this is still being debated. Appearances # Surprise Eggs 2: Banana Yellow Egg - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Characters Category:Human-like